The Title Bout
by big bang blast
Summary: Hitmonchan is a Pokemon boxer defending his title against challenger Machamp. This fight is full of explosive punches and the end result is a little closer than you'd probably expect. Created to lessen the time between updates. Rated T for language.


**This was just something I thought of doing to shorten the time between updates and things.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Game Freak or Nintendo or any big name company. Just here to write stuff.

The Title Bout

"In the blue corner, we have the invincible challenger, weighing in at 286.6 lbs, and standing at an impressive height of 5' 03", with the amazing record of 25 wins 0 losses and 25 KOs, Machamp!" the Exploud announced.

The stadium became wild with cheers as Machamp and his Machoke cornerman walked down the path towards the ring. Machamp lifted two of its four arms high in the air, while flexing with the others. The females in the hall swooned. Exploud then cleared then opened his mouth to announce the next fighter.

"In the red corner, we have the champion, weighing 110.7 lbs and standing at 4' 07", with the a 19 wins, 0 losses and 19 KO record, the newest and youngest PBA (Pokemon Boxing Association) champion, Hitmonchan!"

Hitmonchan walked towards the red corner with his two cornermen, Hitmonlee and Hitmontop. He didn't try to show off for the crowd like Machamp, but instead kept his eyes on the ring.

_This is my first title defense, _Hitmonchan thought. _I can't lose here, or else nobody will take me seriously_.

Hitmonchan jumped in the ring, punching a few times at the air to warm up. Machamp got in his corner, too, glaring at Hitmonchan, trying to intimidate him.

"Don't let Machamp get to you," Hitmonlee said. "He may have the edge in experience, but you've got speed, technique, and power to match."

"Yeah," Hitmontop said. "Don't start off the first round quickly either. Use your Mach Punch to keep him at a distance so that you can study him."

"Got it," Hitmonchan said. "I'm not gonna lose here!"

In the other corner, Machamp conversed with Machoke.

"You've got nothing to worry about," Machoke said. "You've got moves that can keep up with Hitmonchan's, and you also have more power than him."

"I know," Machamp said smugly. "I'll beat him up so badly, that he'll never be able to box again!"

Exploud motioned for the two to come over to him.

"You know what you can and can't do," he said. "I want a good match. Now touch gloves and the match can start!"

Hitmonchan and Machoke touched gloves and jumped back quickly into their corners. The entire hall silently waited for the gong to ring to signal the beginning of the match. The started each other down, when the gong sounded. The two dashed towards each other, eager to start fighting.

Round 1

The two stopped in the center of the ring. Without warning, Hitmonchan threw a fast Mach Punch at Machamp that he couldn't guard against. He threw two more Mach Punches, that hit Machamp once, and was blocked the second time. Hitmonchan threw two more punches, but both were blocked by Machamp.

_Why aren't my punches connecting, they should be fast enough!_ Hitmonchan wondered. He saw Machamp smirking and realized what happened. _Its Quick Guard! I can't throw a fast punch without him stopping it!_

Without warning, Machamp threw a Power-Up Punch that broke through Hitmonchan's guard and hit him square in the face.

_He's got a lot of power too! _Hitmonchan thought. _I can't study him anymore, or I'll end up on the canvas!_

_He doesn't realize that he can't win yet, _Machamp inwardly laughed. _Well I dash his hopes with my next punch!_

With Hitmonchan's guard raised, Machamp punched Hitmonchan's stomach. The punch nearly lifted Hitmonchan off of the ground and left him dizzy. He followed up with a searing Fire Punch that snapped Hitmonchan out of his confusion. Hitmonchan countered with a Revenge uppercut that sent Machamp back a few steps. Hitmonchan then used Vacuum Wave to knock Machamp back a few more steps so that he could catch his breath. Machamp capitalized on the opportunity, too.

_That punch that he threw at my stomach, what was that? _Hitmonchan thought.

_I can't keep playing around,_ Machamp thought to himself. _They don't call him the champ for nothing._

Machamp then used a Thunder Punch with the intent of paralyzing Hitmonchan. At the last second, Hitmonchan ducked the punch, and used Counter, which landed a clean hit on Machamp. He prepared to follow up with Strength, when the gong sounded, signaling the end of the first round. Hitmonchan turned his back on Machamp, and walked calmly back towards his corner.

"What an explosive first round!" Exploud said to the crowd. "Both fighters are obviously first rate boxers!"

Hitmonchan sat down in his corner.

"What was that one punch that hit my stomach?" Hitmonchan asked Hitmonlee. "Whatever it was made me dizzy for a little, before he punched me again."

"It was Dynamic Punch," Hitmonlee said.

"When you get hit by it, it causes confusion and dizziness for a little while," Hitmontop explained.

In Machamp's corner, he had controlled his breathing and swished water around in his mouth. He spit it into the bowl that Machoke had held.

"That was a good first round," Machoke said. "But you're done playing around now."

"Yeah," Machamp smirked. "I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve before I end this match and take the champion title."

"Seconds out!" Exploud said.

"Go get him champ!" Hitmontop encouraged him.

"You got it!" Hitmonchan said.

Round 2

When they met once again in the center of the ring, Machamp threw several Bullet Punches at Hitmonchan. He met each one of them with his own Bullet Punches, he having to worked harder, despite being faster because of Machamp's four arms. The Bullet Punches eventually started landing on Hitmonchan when his arms started slowing down. The crowd went wild as more blows landed on Hitmonchan.

"MA-CHAMP! MA-CHAMP!"

Machamp threw a Dynamic Punch at Hitmonchan. Hitmonchan Detected it and dodged it. Machamp then threw an unexpected Dynamic Punch with his other arm after throwing the first, hitting Hitmonchan with a strong punch.

"You'll be down and out after this!" Machamp roared.

He charged a Fire Punch with one arm, Thunder Punch with his second, Ice Punch with his third, and his last glowed with white light, being a Mega Punch. The four punches all met their mark, and Hitmonchan was instantly floored.

"How do you like my Quad Punch?" Machamp mocked.

"What a punch!" the assistant Exploud announcer said, as the main one was busy counting. "Or should I say, punches?"

Hitmonchan couldn't make sense of anything. His vision was blurry, and everything he heard was distorted.

_What's going on? Where am I? _Hitmonchan thought. _I'm so tired._

"1! 2! 3!" Exploud counted away.

"Get up Hitmonchan, get up!" Hitmontop screamed.

"You can't say that you're the best if you lose here!" Hitmonlee said.

Their screams roused Hitmonchan from his grogginess, albeit a little bit.

_That's right! I'm fighting in my first title defense! _Hitmonchan remembered. _I must have been downed! I gotta get up, or I'll lose the match and the title!_

He got up shakily as Exploud continued counting.

"4! 5! 6! 7!" Exploud continued.

Hitmonchan put his hands in a fighting pose, signaling that he could continue.

"And the champ returns, with a fighting look in his eyes, will we see a comeback KO, or will the challenger be able to get his hands on the belt?" the Exploud wondered.

"Box!" Exploud said.

Hitmonchan ran towards Machamp, who was busy tending to the crowd. He turned around to get a face full of Hitmonchan's Mega Punch, one that sent him a little ways of of the ground. He landed on the ground and his knees buckled. Machamp widened his stance so that it would be harder for him to fall, while Hitmonchan repeatedly fired off Comet Punches at Machamp. Machamp blocked each one. As Hitmonchan stopped to catch his breath, Machamp hit him square in the face with another Dynamic Punch. Machamp then calmed down a second. Then he threw another punch. It would have hit Hitmonchan if weren't for the fact that the gong had sounded, signaling the end of the second round.

Hitmonchan slowly walked back to the red corner, his damage obvious to all that had seen him. Machamp walked to the blue corner, looking angered at having been punched in the face by Hitmonchan.

"The bastard humiliated me in front of everyone!" Machamp exclaimed angrily.

"Calm down, Machamp," Machoke tried to tell. "You won't get any rest if you don't calm down!"

"I'm calm Machoke, and don't say anything different!" Machamp retorted. "I'll make him pay for this. I'll make sure that he leaves here in a full body cast!"

In the red corner, Hitmonchan hadn't sat down yet.

"Why won't you sit down Hitmonchan?" Hitmonlee asked.

"If I do, I won't be able to get back up," Hitmonchan explained. "I'll lose the match."

"Things have gotten that bad huh?" Hitmontop asked. "Well then you can't get hit, or else that will really mean that you've lost."

"But how would I do that?" Hitmonchan wondered.

"Use Agility," Hitmonlee said, plainly. "It will increase your speed tenfold. He won't be able to catch you, and you'll be able to fire off shots he won't be able to guard against."

Hitmonchan nodded, thinking about it. He left the red corner when it was time, ready for round three.

Round 3

Hitmonchan used Agility to disappear from Machamp sight. Machamp scanned the ring for Hitmonchan. When he saw him, he swung at him and missed, getting hit by a lightning quick Mach Punch. He recovered quickly, spotting Hitmonchan to his left. He punched there too, but missed, and got hit by another Mach Punch. He quickly got angry and started swinging wider, intent on ending the match by a surprise KO punch.

_Now's my chance!_ Hitmonchan thought.

Machamp swung wide again, and missed Hitmonchan completely as he ducked. He used the momentum from springing back up to power his next punch even more. Hitmonchan's Sky Uppercut sent Machamp nearly a foot off of the ground before he hit the canvas, not moving.

"And the champ's signature Sky Uppercut explodes!" another Exploud announced, as the referee Exploud was busy counting. "What a marvelous punch, but is it enough to keep the challenger down?"

Indeed, Machamp was already getting up. The count had reached six before Machamp was able to get up again. He didn't even wait for Exploud to get say "Fight!" and shoulder rushed Hitmonchan into the ropes. Fortunately, Hitmonchan's speed allowed him to get away before being hammered by Machamp. Machamp turned around to face Hitmonchan, before getting hit in the face by a punch. Before Machamp could recover, he got hit by another punch, this time to the stomach.

"Hitmonchan's Close Combat!" Hitmontop deduced. "It's really doing wonders!"

"Yeah but if he get's hit, he'll be that much closer to losing," Hitmonlee said. "You must forget that defense is lowered while using that move."

Machamp continued to be punched by Hitmonchan until round three ended. Hitmonchan walked back to the red corner, tired, but happy. Machamp, on the other hand, was more angry than ever.

"Forget sending him home in a cast, I'll kill him!" Machamp vented.

"You did good," Hitmonlee said. "But you didn't get time to rest because you've been running around the ring the whole time. You two are probably close in damage."

"I feel more tired than ever," Hitmonchan panted.

"He's probably the strongest opponent you've ever had," Hitmontop concluded. "But you'll win. I know you will!"

"Thanks," Hitmonchan thanked Hitmontop.

He returned to the center of the ring, determined to finish the fight. Machamp met him at the center of the ring, too, awaiting the chance to destroy Hitmonchan.

Round 4 &amp; 5

Machamp threw some Bullet Punches at Hitmonchan, with Hitmonchan blocking a couple before firing off his own. They both hit each other with their punches, not bothering with guards.

"And it looks like this fight has turned into an all-out brawl!" Exploud announced. "Can you hear that? It's as if the hall itself is a massive thunderstorm! That's just how powerful their punches are!"

The sound of their punches echoed throughout the hall, with the crowd's own stomping intensifying the sound. Hitmonchan and Machamp's punches soon turned slower, but more powerful.

"It's literal Close Combat!" Hitmontop said, excited.

_He's the strongest opponent I've ever faced! _Hitmonchan thought. _It feels like he's invincible!_

_How can he still be so fast and throw such powerful punches? _Machamp wondered, showing slight fear. _Compared to him, my power, speed and endurance are godlike! Is it possible that he's godlike, too?_

Round five was similar to to round four, except that things changed towards the middle. They both threw punches with Close Combat, and each punch landed, damaging each fighter more and more. Their body heat from the repeated punching and getting punched caused steam to start rising from their bodies and from every punch thrown. Hitmonchan started got tired, having been so for longer than Machamp, who capitalized on the opportunity, getting more hits off than Hitmonchan.

_I'm dying, _Hitmonchan thought. _Every punch takes me further and further from reality._

Hitmonchan's arms dropped long enough for Machamp to charge up his finishing punch.

"I hope that you enjoy this punch in hell!" Machamp yelled.

With those words, Machamp threw his strongest punch, Focus Punch. The punch landed on Hitmonchan's face. His head snapped back quickly and he fell to the canvas, unmoving. Exploud studied Hitmonchan quickly, before starting the count.

_I can't see anything. I can't feel anything. I can't hear anything, _Hitmonchan thought. _I must be dead. Machamp was too strong and died. At least I died in the ring._

"1! 2! 3! 4!" Exploud counted.

"Get up, Hitmonchan! Get up!" Hitmontop screamed. "You can't die here!"

"You're not dead, Hitmonchan!" Hitmonlee shouted. "You've still got a world title to go after! If you die here, you'll be full of regret after not going after your dream!"

Their calls were not enough to reach Hitmonchan.

"5! 6! 7!" Exploud continued counting.

"GET UP NOW HITMONCHAN!" Hitmontop yelled. "EVERYONE CAME OUT HERE TO WATCH YOU WIN YOUR MATCH!"

"DON'T LET THEM GO HOME DISAPPOINTED!" Hitmonlee shouted.

"HITMONCHAN! HITMONCHAN! HITMONCHAN!" the crowd chanted his name.

"Stop the count referee, he obviously can't get back up," Machamp said, seemingly achieving his goal of killing Hitmonchan. His eyes widened as Hitmonchan slowly rose from the canvas.

The crowd's cheering increased as Hitmonchan got up from his down. He got up at the count of nine, barely escaping a KO loss. The gong sounded before the match could continue, ending round five.

"You survived the fifth round, Hitmonchan," Hitmontop said.

"Let's talk about...," Hitmonlee stated slowly. "You can't hear us can you?"

"What do you mean, Hitmonlee?" Hitmontop asked him.

Hitmontop looked into Hitmonchan's eyes, revealing that they were blank and lifeless.

"He's unconscious," Hitmontop concluded.

"It's his fighting spirit that's keeping him going," Hitmonlee said. "He'll lose the match and his life if we don't stop him."

"Then throw in the towel!" argued Hitmontop. "He'll have other chances to go after his world title, but dying here won't solve anything!"

"As much as I agree with you, Hitmonchan would say otherwise," Hitmonlee said. "He would never forgive us if he woke and realized that the fight didn't end the way that he would have wanted it to."

The gong sounded to start the sixth round. Hitmonchan walked towards the center of the ring, relying on muscle memory to get him there. Machamp walked to the center confidently, his win close at hand.

Round 6

Machamp threw a Quad Punch at Hitmonchan, but stopped short of his face. Hitmonchan had used Feint to get a punch in on Machamp. Machamp quickly regained his senses, throwing a Mega Punch at Hitmonchan. It ended the same as his Quad Punch, with another Feint hitting him.

"What's wrong with Machamp?" Hitmontop asked Hitmonlee.

"I don't know," Hitmonlee replied.

_What's wrong with his eyes? _Machamp thought in fear. _His eyes are like-_

He was interrupted with another punch. Machamp backed up until he was trapped in one of the neutral corners. Machamp didn't try to get out, as he was too scared of Hitmonchan to try and move. Hitmonchan repeatedly punched Machamp, landing each of the Mega Punches that he threw, bringing Machamp closer and closer to defeat. Machamp's knees buckled, as his defeat was close. He clinched Hitmonchan to keep himself from falling.

_I can't feel the bottom of my mouth with my tongue, _Machamp thought. _My jaw is broken._

"Break it up, Machamp!" Exploud said, to no avail.

Hitmonchan decided to get out of it on his own terms. He punched Machamp in the stomach over and over again until he let go.

_Why would I ever think that I could go toe to toe with this spawn of Giratina? _Machamp thought, close to blacking out. _His eyes are what scare me the most._

Hitmonchan threw one last punch. Another one of his powerful finishing moves. Hitmonchan used his own Focus Punch on Machamp. It sent Machamp's own head snapping back in a similar fashion to when Machamp did it to Hitmonchan. Exploud looked at Machamp's unmoving body for a few seconds, before flailing his arms around around, signaling the end of the match. Hearing the gong, Hitmonchan collapsed.

"And there it is!" Exploud announced. "The KO King has successfully defended his title! Will he ever lose?"

"We need a stretcher!" both corners said for their respective fighters.

Both Hitmonchan and Machamp left the ring on stretchers, with the crowd clapping and cheering for them.

"Let's us know when you guys have a rematch!" one Pokemon shouted.

"We'll definitely show up to that!" said another.

Machamp woke up in a hospital bed later on. He looked at the bandages that covered him.

"Looks like in an ironic twist of fate, you left in a full-body cast," Machoke said. "But hopefully, this'll set you on a better path than you were at before."

With these words to reflect on, Machoke left the room, leaving Machamp to his thoughts. Hitmonchan awoke at the same time in another room in the hospital.

"What happened?" Hitmonchan asked. "Who won?"

"You did good kid," Hitmonlee said. "You won the match."

"They're calling you the KO king now!" Hitmontop said excitedly.

"Wow," Hitmonchan said to himself.

He was still the champion. He hadn't died after all, and he could still realize his dream of becoming the world champion.

"You've got other challenges that were sent your way shortly after the fight," Hitmonlee said. "So as soon as you're better, its back to training for you!"

Hitmonlee left the room. Hitmontop followed him after congratulating Hitmonchan one more time.

"KO King huh?" Hitmonchan said.

Hitmonchan went to sleep that night with dreams of becoming the world champion and being renowned the world over. Returned to the gym a month later, ready to start training.

"Lets get this training underway!"

**This was a fun project. I hope you guys can have as much fun reading this as I did writing this story. Leave a review so that I can know what I did wrong or tell me what you really enjoyed.**


End file.
